Acordes desaparecidos
by Otowa Nekozawa
Summary: Marcas do que se foi. Sonhos que vamos ter... E ela, que ouvia a música, foi até lá ajudá-los. / Songfic, ou quase isso, com a música "Marcas do que se foi", d'Os Incríveis. / One-shot - InoShikaTema - UA / Dedicado à Yuuki Usagi-chan.


_Naruto_ me pertence sim! Em uma realidade paralela... Por aqui mesmo, a obra é do Kishimoto-senpai.

Para quem não conhece a música _Marcas do que se foi_, d'Os Incríveis, aqui está um vídeo: **.com/watch?v=dq946pXhWfE&feature=related**. Recomendo até que escutem a canção antes ou mesmo durante a fanfic.

Yuuki Usagi-chan, esta é dedicada a você, já sabes!

ooo

- **ACORDES DESAPARECIDOS** –

O dia não estava bonito, era evidente que choveria a qualquer momento. O céu era todo uma massa de nuvens espessas e apertadas umas nas outras. No entanto, embaixo as coisas prosseguiam animadas. E elétricas. Como as várias luzinhas coloridas que pirilimpimpavam nas casas e lojas.

Foi o dia que três irmãos escolheram para devanear. Tinham os passos lentos, destoavam das outras pessoas. Só queriam uma área coberta, um lugar para sentar e poder saborear batatas fritas com catchup. Compradas há pouco em uma barraquinha ordinária na esquina.

_Neste ano, quero paz no meu coração._

_Quem quiser ter um amigo, que me dê a mão._

_O tempo passa..._

- Oba, música ao vivo... – Kankurou jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Você não devia comemorar. Essa voz é irritante.

- Que irritante o quê, Gaara. – A moça trajava um elegante sobretudo azul. Elegante demais para o momento. – Eu gostei.

- Também não precisa jogar assim sua opinião, Temari. – O ruivo mantinha o olhar em um ponto no horizonte. Ou em lugar algum.

Ela nem ligou. Rápido, cruzou as pernas cobertas por uma justa calça preta, que terminavam em beges botas de cano curto e salto. Temari era assim. Enfim, conseguiu ficar em uma posição mais confortável para poder curtir a música. Mesmo que aquele banquinho de cimento não ajudasse muito.

_Marcas do que se foi..._

Estranhamente, mal o refrão chegara e, após uma pausa, a canção voltou para o começo. Mas Temari não se importou. A voz a cantar parecia ser um tanto aguda para o tom da música, o que incrivelmente aumentava a sensação de doçura e conforto que o arranjo proporcionava. Aconchegante.

Se música tivesse sabor, aquela seria um chocolate quente em uma noite fria.

_O tempo passa, e com ele caminhamos todos juntos, sem parar..._

- Pedi ao bom velhinho que trouxesse um novo amor para você, mana. – A frase ficava estranha na voz do Gaara. Estranha demais!

- Co... Você ainda acredita _nessas coisas_? – Kankurou o olhou espantado. A canção mais uma vez voltava ao começo.

- Só quando estou muito desesperado. – Falou. – Temari parece estar sempre de TPM...

- Eu estaria melhor se vocês parassem de ficar falando a meu respeito desse jeito e me deixassem ouvir a música, pode ser?

- Ei! Mas eu não falei nada! – Kankurou exclamou.

_Nossos passos pelo chão vão ficar..._

- Agora falou. –Ela retrucou pouco antes de vitimar mais uma batatinha.

- Não disse... TMP eterna. Um saco. – E Temari pensou se o irmão _finalmente_ aprenderia o que é TMP caso pisasse em cima do lanchinho dele. Não. Pensando bem, não mesmo.

Notou um pulso de raiva no rosto de Gaara quando a música voltou a se repetir. A música... Isso já está ficando estranho.

- Ela não precisa de namorado! Se arranjar um, não vai sobrar nem os ossos do sujeito no final da história. – "_Se ela mesma não der jeito, eu dou..._"

- É esse o plano. Quem vai sofrer é o infeliz. Não nós.

- Quem vai sofrer são vocês, se continuarem falando da minha vida amorosa! E olha que eu nem tenho uma! – Temari lançou um olhar mortal aos dois. A música voltava a voltar ao começo... – Até parecem duas fofoqueiras de janela!... Mamãe devia ter colocado vocês também para aprender música...

- Tudo bem, Sra. _Virtuosi_.* – Gaara rodava uma batata no copo para ver se ela pegava mais molho. – Mas espero que esteja notando que essa música irritante praticamente empaca numa hora... Não me parece uma apresentação de qualidade.  
>- Ora, a música é bonita assim mesmo...<p>

De fato, algo estava errado. Temari já o notara apesar das aporrinhações.

_Marcas do que se foi..._

- Gaara, você tem razão. – Kankurou falou.

- Vou matá-los. – Se levantou.

"_O quê?_" O.O

- Não, não!... – Temari se levantou e agarrou-lhe o pulso do ruivo. Kankurou ainda estava no banco, com as sombrancelhas levantadas. – Pode deixar que eu resolvo isso. Talvez sejam só amadores precisando de orientação.

- Hm. – Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Gaara voltou. Os dois irmãos olhando-o sem entender nada.

Temari bufou.

- Me esperem aqui. – Disse. E foi indo.

- Ei! Mas você... – Kankurou se adiantou. Mas só passou para o outro lado do banco. – Cuidado, tá? Não sabemos quem são essas pessoas, vai que elas se irritam contigo...

- Consigo segurar a barra, você sabe. Volto já.

Então, o sobretudo de cintura bem marcada seguiu em direção a um muro róseo, no outro lado. Deviam estar lá os músicos. Kankurou ficou vendo a irmã se afastar por um tempo. Logo sentou-se, um copo de batatas numa mão e o outro noutra. Estava visivelmente incomodado. Como se temesse...

As batatas de Gaara já eram.

- Tomara que resolva. Se eles não pararem, não haverá clemência. – Só faltou o trovão ecoar por trás do ruivo. Falara calmo com sempre, mas, agora, parecia não acreditar no que estava dizendo. Como se esperasse por outra coisa.

ooo

Quando se deu conta, já estava na metade do caminho. Ser irmã mais velha não é fácil, principalmente com aqueles dois... E principalmente com Gaara, que apesar de nunca ter matado alguém de verdade, sabia ser sinistro o suficiente para fazer qualquer um acreditar que ele era o demônio em pessoa. Alguém mais cruel do que o mais sádico dos psicopatas dos filmes.

Temari não podia deixar de se sentir ofendida ao pensar que até ela – até _ela_ – caía nesse truque idiota...

Olhou para a frente e suspirou, buscando recuperar a calma. A parede rosada a poucos metros. A música parando no refrão (pela enésima vez) e barulho de papel... Iria fazer uma boa ação. Temari várias vezes tirara as melhores notas de Música, e ficou em 2º na média geral. Era profissional em piano e violino, além de saber lidar satisfatoriamente com o contrabaixo.

Por que não poderia ajudar?

- Shikamaru... Diz aí, por favor, o que é que está acontecendo com você?

- Não é comigo, problemática. Isto aqui está errado.

- Impossível! – Uma moça de casaco rosa-pálido, com babadinhos brancos, se inclinando sobre o teclado. Meio que acuando o rapaz atrás dele. – A professora Kurenai jamais nos recomendaria uma cifra errada!

- Tsc... Qual é o próximo da turma dos menores** que vamos tentar então?

- Err... Com licença?

Os dois se viraram, encontrando uma Temari com o braço levantado. A garota de casaco a olhou, admirada. O rapaz bufou e virou o rosto. As botas da estranha faziam um barulho peculiar ao encontrar o chão revestido de pedras portuguesas.

- Eu sou Sabaku no Temari, estudei na Academia Nishitasenkai. – Se apresentou. – Achei que estavam precisando de alguma coisa.

- A Nishitasenkai? – Os olhos da mocinha brilharam intensamente.

- Não, muito obrigado. – O outro respondeu, um tanto grosso. "_Outra problemática... E tinha que ser uma entendida do assunto._" – Ino, vamos logo com isso...

- Shikamaru!... Ela é da Nishitasenkai, seu tapado! Da Nishitasenkai! – Temari sentiu as mãos da outra sobre as suas antes que pudesse responder ao companheiro dela. Ino prosseguiu, gentil. – Você estava ouvindo a nossa música?

- Estava. – Respondeu. – E estou gostando. Vocês já tocam há muito tempo?

- Eu não sei tocar ainda, quem me dera!... O cara do som aqui é ele. – Apontou para Shikamaru.

- O teclado faz a maior parte do trabalho sozinho. É só apertar as teclas certas. – Respondeu. Mais cordial, mas ainda hostil. Temari percebeu.

E isso a irritava ainda mais.

- Dá para ver. É a visão típica de um amador. – Retrucou, sorrindo. Só para ver a cara que ele ia fazer... – E você canta muito bem, garota. Quando dominar algum instrumento, acho que até eu ficarei com medo.

- Que nada. Você deve ser muito boa também... – Ino pôs a mão atrás da cabeça. Seu sorriso ia de uma ponta a outra do rosto. Alegria inteira. Em estado puro.

- Valeu pelo elogio para ela, moça, mas isso aqui tem que estar pronto até amanhã a noite. O que já é problemático o suficiente. – Shikamaru se levantou, revelando um casaco marrom amarrado, pelas mangas, à cintura. – Se você ficar aí, ela não vai te largar até acabar a cota de elogios.

"_Ahn?_"

Temari não entendeu o que houve. O sangue subia em golfadas para cada centímetro de suas faces... E ele nem era assim tão bonito, os irmãos dela com certeza o derrotariam fácil nesse aspecto... Mas o que ela estava pensando?

A coisa mais próxima do que ela sentia era a raiva, sabia. A raiva e a vontade de pôr no devido lugar aquele sujeitinho chato que achava saber tocar teclado. _Teclado!_ Derrote-o. Derrote-o!

- Bom, então temos que ver logo a questão do refrão. Não dá mais para ficarem dando voltas na música que nem cego em tiroteio!

Arrependeu-se logo depois. Assim que viu Ino ao lado. Não, a garota não.

- Err... Desculpe. Não quis ofender. – Temari falou, um pouco encabulada. – A música está linda, é claro, só acho que vocês estão com alguns problemas... Por isso estou aqui.

- Não se preocupe. Toda ajuda é bem vinda. – Graças a Deus... Ela não parecia ofendida.

- Sabia... Após as palmas, vêm os tomates. – Shikamaru descansou a cabeça no teclado, as teclas apertadas em massa. Uma gota na cabeça da Temari...

- Ah, não liga pra ele não. – Ino se adiantou. – O Shika é um exercício de paciência diário. Até eu, que namoro esse cara há quase um ano, às vezes fico no limite.

- Eu ouvi! – A voz do rapaz saiu abafada.

"_Namorados?_"

- Mas, enfim, que bom que você está aqui com a gente. Você é boa em que instrumento? – Ino começou a conduzí-la até o robusto Yamaha*** próximo à parede.

- Sei tocar piano. O sistema disso aí é semelhante. – Contemplou o teclado, fazendo o possível para não olhar a cabeçona em cima dele. – Você... – Esqueceu a pergunta. – Qual é o seu nome?

- Sou Yamanaka Ino, e o bicho preguiça aí em cima se chama Nara Shikamaru. – Sacudiu levemente o parceiro. – Ele vai mostrar a cifra para você... Não é, _Ranii_****?  
>- Um problema na cifra? – Perguntou enquanto Shikamaru voltava a sentar-se. Acabou reparando nele.<p>

Calou-se.

Os olhos dela encontraram os dele. Os impressionantemente brilhantes dele. Lembrava o olhar típico dos personagens de shoujo mangá dos anos 70, por mais que uma coisa não tenha nada a ver com a outra. Aparentemente... Por um instante, e sabe se lá de onde veio esse pensamento, Temari teve a impressão de que ele a olhava como se...

Provavelmente era só impressão mesmo, porque logo ele voltou-se para Ino e começou a conversar com ela. Algo sobre a música. Normalmente.

Kankurou e Gaara já teriam lhe perguntado se ela estava passando bem.

Uma luz incômoda invadiu o cérebro de Temari. Era óbvio que ela estava tendo impressões demais, tendo raiva demais (Mesmo engolindo quase tudo porque simpatizara bastante com a cantora. Esse mundo não é justo!), tendo reações estranhas demais... porque...

"_Não pode ser!_"

- Aqui está. – Shikamaru estendeu-lhe uma folha de papel, evidentemente tirada de algum caderno antes que a usassem.

- Ahn?... Ah, tá. – Pegou-a. Finalmente o problema, precisava mesmo desviar seu foco para outra coisa. Analisou calmamente a cifra. – Tem certeza de que não anotou nada errado aqui?

- Fui eu que anotei a cifra aí. E não teve erro meu. – Ino apanhou uma pasta que estava pousada ao lado da bolsa do teclado. Tirou outro papel de lá. – Aqui está o original.

Temari comparou-as. A que acabara de receber estava atulhada de acordes, com apenas os essenciais sublinhados com caneta vermelha. Os mesmos que estavam no primeiro papel. Não havia erro mesmo. Não quanto a isso.

- O erro está na cifra de origem. Isto... – Apontou para a letrinha logo acima da palavra "sonhos". - ...não devia estar aqui.

- Acredito que aí o acorde certo seja um menor. – Shikamaru opinou. Tinha se aproximado para manter a cifra em seu campo de visão e acompanhar algum raciocínio da moça. Temari engoliu em seco.

Manteve-se centrada. E...

- Por que não tentam aí um Bm?

- Um Si menor? – Ino coçou a cabeça. – Mas essa música não tem só acordes simples?...

- Não diga que eu não avisei, problemática. – Shikamaru voltou para trás do teclado. – Não é porque uma música tem acordes simples que estamos livres de encontrar coisas assim.

- Às vezes odeio quando você tem razão. – Ino suspirou, cruzando os braços. – Vamos ver logo esse Si.

- Vou precisar da cifra. – Estendeu o braço displicentemente.

Temari devolveu a folha do caderno. Achou que Shikamaru fosse riscar o acorde errado antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Como se houvesse alguma caneta por perto. Ino pegou uma garrafinha d'água e, ansiosa, postou-se ao lado do teclado. Temari permaneceu onde estava. Nenhum movimento.

Impressionou-se ao ver Shikamaru conseguir facilmente abrir a mão e alcançar de uma ponta a outra da oitava.

O som saiu.

Harmonioso!

- !

- Deu certo? – Ino quase engasgou. Shikamaru fez todos os acordes do 1º verso do refrão e ambos cantarolaram juntos.

_Marcas do que se foi, sonhos que vamos ter..._

- É, funcionou!...  
>- KYAAAA! – Ino o abraçou forte, animada. De susto, ele relutou um pouco, até que a garota começar a sapecar-lhe alguns beijos na face.<p>

Ele não se conteve. Segurou-lhe os braços e depois com os mesmos enlaçou-lhe devagar a cintura. Finalizou, alcançando a boca dela.

A partir daí, se esqueceram do mundo.

Temari nunca havia visto um beijo tão caloroso e apaixonado. Beijo de novela. Amor transbordando de ambas as partes. Queijo e goiabada.

- Huh? – Uma das cifras caiu no chão. E Ino lembrou-se de que não estava muito sozinha...

Um daqueles beijos que arrancariam lágrimas e aplausos.

- Ai, me desculpe! E-e-eu... – Ino foi logo falando, atrapalhadamente vermelha. Não dava muito bem para ver o rosto do Shikamaru, mas ele estava do mesmo jeito. A cena divertiu Temari.

Riu baixinho.

- Calma, está tudo bem! – Interrompeu sorrindo. – O amor é lindo.

- Ah, se é!

- Sua maluca... Adora me expor, não é? – Shikamaru estava realmente vermelho.

- Ah, você já deveria parar com essa timidez boba. A Srta. Temari até gostou!...

"_É... Eu gostei..._"

- Vocês devem se amar muito... Que bom. – Comentou, internamente esperando que o moço do teclado dissesse alguma coisa. Ele tinha que dizer.

- Só muito amor mesmo para topar fazer parte de uma apresentação de Natal com essa daí. – E ele disse. – Ainda bem que não me esforço muito para entender essas coisas de sentimento, minha cabeça ia dar um nó...

- E nem precisa, Shika! O negócio é curtir a onda, não? – E virando-se para Temari. – O nosso colégio resolveu fazer um Show de Natal usando casais de namorados. Se quiser ver, vai ser no anfliteatro da Praça Amaterasu, aqui pertinho. Às 7 da noite de amanhã.

- Ah, que bom! Eu vou, desde que o colégio saiba...

- É aquele alí. – Shikamaru apontou para trás. Um prédio grande e amarelo, com pés de jasmin próximos à fachada.

- Então, dá para confiar. Ouvi dizer que alguns alunos daí acabam parando no Nishitasenkai... – Comentou. – Difícil vai ser os meus irmãos irem comigo, mas nada que um pouco de insistência não resolva.

- Seus irmãos não gostam de música? – Ino perguntou.

- Não foram treinados, só isso... Estou convidada para a apresentação de vocês, não estou?

- Nem precisa perguntar! Leva logo a família toda!

Um leve vento passou pela área. E, finalmente, foi possível ver as sombras daqueles três, uma ao lado da outra, tão tímidas quanto o sol que lutava para sair da prisão nublada. E, mais à frente, outras duas formas escuras derreando pelo chão. Temari notou.

Eram seus irmãos. Pensou em apresentá-los à Ino e Shikamaru, mas achou melhor não. Kankurou e Gaara deviam estar impacientes. E, de qualquer forma, _todos se veriam amanhã na Praça Amaterasu_.

- Fica mais um pouquinho para ver a gente ensaiando!... – Ino convidou.

- Bem, eu até gostaria... É que tem gente me esperando alí e já está um pouco tarde.

A outra garota murchou. Mas logo estendeu a mão e apertou a de Temari. Aperto seguro, confiante.

- Valeu pela ajuda, você é muito legal! Vou te achar e puxar suas orelhas se não vier ver meu show!

- Ai, que medo!... – Riu. – Isso não será necessário. Eu garanto.

- Legal. Shika, não se esqueça de ser um cavalheiro e agradeça à Srta. Temari!

Ele bufou. Detestava quando a namorada inventava de trata-lo feito uma criança. A contragosto, foi até a outra e também apertou-lhe a mão.

- Valeu pela ajuda com o acorde. – Falou. – E parabéns por ter virado amiga da problemática aqui. Acredite, isso não é uma tarefa assim tão fácil.

- Obrigado. Se precisar, terei o maior de prazer de dar umas dicas com as cifras. – Soltou-lhe a mão, mas seguiu encarando-o. Os olhos dele eram mesmo bem brilhantes. – Quero vê-lo tocar amanhã. – "_Muito._"

- Hm. – "_Que ótimo... Só faltava ela ser jurada do _Ídolos_._"

Por um minuto, Temari os fitou antes de ir. Era verdade... Yamanaka Ino e Nara Shikamaru. Ela, uma nova amiga. Ele, um amor platônico?

_Namorados._

Acenou e se foi. Mas enquanto se distanciava, pôde escutar os dois...

- Tsc... Problemáticas só atraem outras problemáticas, não é?

- Ah, vai encher o saco agora? Eu posso ter as amigas que quiser, Shika. E além disso ela é do Nishitasenkai!...

- Adoro te ver animadinha assim, apesar de tudo... Podemos voltar para a música?

- Achei que eu é que iria propor isso a você!... Minha influência está te fazendo bem, Shika. – Ela riu. - Vamos logo com isso!...

Temari deu um sorriso triste. Lembrou-se do beijo deles... Como um beijo tão belo quanto aquele pode ser, ao mesmo tempo, tão _execrável_? Ela queria vê-los continuar, ela queria separá-los. Nunca esqueceria.

A única coisa boa disso tudo é que havia o show amanhã. Ela voltaria a ver aqueles dois. Custe o que custasse.

- Maninhos, temos um compromisso para amanhã à noite. – Mal chegou e já anunciou.

- Não é nada com música, não é, Temmy?... – Kankurou perguntou como se já adivinhasse a resposta.

- Se não fosse com música, não teria a ver comigo. Vocês dois irão comigo, estão precisando de uma dose imediata de espírito natalino!... Cadê minhas batatas.

- Já esfriaram. – Gaara ergueu o copo. – E catchup está duro. Você não vai querer mais.

- Você não costuma exagerar os fatos assim. Isso ainda deve estar bom. – Pegou.

- Para tudo há uma primeira vez.

Ele tinha razão, pelo menos quanto às batatas. Mas a música as esquentaria. Ela havia voltado e traria calor. Como uma boa xícara de chocolate-quente... Uma xícara daquela voz e daquele arranjo...

_Marcas do que se foi, sonhos que vamos ter._

_Como todo dia nasce, novo em cada amanhecer..._

- Ei, vamos ter que esperar você terminar de comer? – É. Eles ainda estavam parados.

- Não, Kankurou. Vamos... Vamos caminhar um pouco.

Temari ouviu o irmão bufar. Gaara deve ter permanecido quieto. E sombrio, como sempre... Não foram poucas as vezes em que ela imaginou que ele sabia tudo o que se passava. Com ela e com outras pessoas próximas... Que seja! Se ele realmente tem esse poder e descobriu de antemão os planos para o dia seguinte, melhor assim. Iriam para o show da Ino e do Shikamaru de qualquer jeito.

Que presente de Natal mais sacana! Mas, como dizia a música, _sonhos que vamos ter_. Como prever o que virá de novidade no próximo amanhecer?...

**.Fim**

ooo

**N/A:** Pois é, Yuuki Usagi-chan. Sabe aquele último comentário que deixei em _Amor Secreto_? Às vezes, me surpreendo com minhas próprias ideias. Minutos após ter escrito aquilo, escutei a _Marcas do que se foi_ e me veio a historinha acima. Rápido e fácil.

Talvez você não goste do momento do beijo, mas sabe como é... Eu sou ShikaIno! Mas espero que tenha apreciado todo o resto! Foi de coração para uma das poucas autoras que me fazem ler ShikaTema...

E vocês, demais leitores, não se esqueçam de clicar aí embaixo e deixar uma review. _**Elas fazem com que o autor conheça outros autores e outras fanfics. Em suma, fazem o fandom ficar mais unido. Pensem nisso!**_

*Também costuma-se utilizar o termo "virtuoso". É usado para se referir à pessoas que possuem _uma habilidade fora do comum quando utilizando um instrumento musical e consegue combina-la com habilidades na técnica e na teoria musical. Os virtuosos são freqüentemente compositores também._ (Créditos: Wikipédia)

**Acordes menores são aqueles em que a distância entre as notas musicais (ou intervalos) são de um semitom, enquanto nos maiores essa distância é de um tom. São marcados com um "m" minúsculo ao lado da letra do acorde. Ex.: Dm (Ré menor), Em (Mi Menor), Fm (Fá menor).

***Marca de teclado.

****Pronúncia da palavra inglesa "honey" em japonês.

ooo


End file.
